


ridiculous and panicky

by Princess_andromeda



Series: soulmates never die [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: “A-are you sure it’s a penguin?” He asked, unsure. It could be anyone, as far as he knew, just because it was a penguin, it didn’t mean it was him, also, wasn’t Nagisa exclusively for rockhoppers? Pft, then that probably only meant like, someone who really liked penguins?(Okay, that sounded ridiculous and panicky.)“Yeah, a rockhopper actually,” double heart failure. “Does that mean one of the Iwatobi guys is your soulmate?”(30 day nagirin challenge)





	ridiculous and panicky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [planet earth turns slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645440) by [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda). 



> [30 day nagirin challenge](https://princesandromeda.tumblr.com/post/165869890720/30-day-nagirin-challenge)
> 
> ~~i’m in love with this prompt ok? i’ll be using that one where the name appears at your wrist when you’re 18 since it’s the easiest in this case. i’ll place this on my ‘save for later’ tag because i plan to write a full-on slowburn fanfic about this.~~
> 
> ~~crossposted from tumblr.~~

Amongst his father’s possesions, Rin found an old, faded polaroid picture.

It was Sunday, and he had gone home to help his mom with the new year cleaning. The attic was a little dusty and Rin wondered why no one came here like,  _ever._  There were even some cowebs in a random corner...

He eyed the picture, and his eyes widened when he realized it was his parents’ arms, both with their soulmate marks and in the back, there was a date.

_January, 1991. Toraichi & Miyako._

He smiled. If he remembered correctly, that had been when his parents met. Or when their soulmarks had appeared. He idly wonders if his soulmate is someone he already knows.

With one last look to the room, he decided he was pretty much done there.

* * *

 It’s already February two. As in, it’s his birthday.

And he feels a small ounce of dread settle in his chest, what if his soulmate is someone he already knows? Maybe one of his friends? Oh, that would make things  _so_  awkward and he does not want any of it right now. Why...

“Happy birthday, Rin,” Sousuke says from the top bunk, and lets a small package drop onto the floor. “Sorry.” he apologizes when it thumps but makes no move to pick it up, it’s too early to do anything, really, surely dropping something is forgivable?

“No problem,” Rin says as he rolls and grabs it, his smile grows a little when he tears the paper and sees a book about how math could help swimming.

“Thought you’d like two of your favorite things in a book,” Sousuke mentioned off-handedly and glanced at his friend. From his place on the top bunk, he could see Rin still crouched down and he could see the small picture on the base of his friend’s neck. “Hey, isn’t that your soulmate mark? Why a penguin though? Are you into that stuff or something?”

When he mentioned the word ‘penguin’, Rin felt his heart rate drop, and the dread from earlier come back.

“A-are you sure it’s a penguin?” He asked, unsure. It could be anyone, as far as he knew, just because it was a penguin, it didn’t mean it was  _him_ , also, wasn’t Nagisa exclusively for rockhoppers? Pft, then that probably only meant like, someone who really liked penguins?

(Okay, that sounded ridiculous and panicky.)

“Yeah, a rockhopper actually,” double heart failure. “Does that mean one of the Iwatobi guys is your soulmate?”

Rin shook his head, trying to digest the information he just received. Nagisa was his soulmate.


End file.
